1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in rotary compressor systems particularly adapted to provide clean dry compressed gas at a discharge point therefrom.
2) Description of Related Art
There is increasingly a need to provide moisture free pressurized gas or air. Such moisture free pressurized gas or air is normally achieved by using various forms of gas or air drying equipment including refrigeration driers, however, such driers are expensive and complicated. The objective therefore is to provide in a simplified and inexpensive way, a rotary compressor system capable of providing clean dry compressed gas.